


Impatient

by SilverMidnight



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Patrick wasn't known for being patient for long. Kimball wasn't known for being oblivious for long.
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane, Kimball Cho/Red John
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little Christmas fic that I was asked for. I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

Yawning widely Kimball dropped his tie to the passengers seat barely paying attention to where it fell. It had been a very long and tedious day of meetings and people who had no clue what they were talking about telling him how to do his job. To say he was in a bad mood was an understatement.

Something that was only more exasperated by the fact that he didn't actually give a damn about the job he was doing. It had been a few months since he had been assigned to working with the CBI and he hated every moment of it.

That wasn't all that surprising if he was honest. He had known pretty much everything that he was going to be doing. It was nothing like working in the Army or with Red John. He had very limiting rules that he had to follow if he wanted to say working there. Which he didn't, but he wasn't going to let the older man down by failing him.

He always thought of it as a blessing and a curse whenever he was pulled to the side and given a special assignment. On the one hand he loved knowing that he was the person that the man trusted to do things others couldn't.

At the same time though he knew what was going to happen. He knew that as soon as he was wherever the man sent him that he was going to have to pretend to be a person that had long ago been thrown to the side.

It also didn't help that the man had not been in the office that day either. Not that that was all that surprising. It wasn't as if Red John didn't have a large organization that he had to run. Sitting around doing nothing was not something he could afford to do.

Still, it would have been nice to see the man even for a little while. As odd as it sounded he was still trying to figure out everything that came with being the right hand man of someone as powerful as him.

On some days it was as if he was just another cog in the wheel that was meant to do whatever was demanded of him without question. Which had been what he thought he would be doing when he signed up.

On the other days though… He had no idea what he was supposed to think or do. It was more as if he was dealing with Patrick Jane than he was with Red John. It was more of a friendship than anything else. Or maybe it was more.

All he knew was that everything seemed to be better when the man was there with him. Even if it was just him sitting on the couch sarcastically commenting on cases. It felt more peaceful in a way he couldn't explain.

That was something that he could have used a lot of given how many idiots that he had been forced to deal with. It had taken all of his control to not give in to his darker thoughts. It wasn't as if there were actually that many people. He would have been able to kill them all and get out before anyone knew it was him.

Shaking his head Kimball started the car more than ready to go home. He and the rest of the team had already been told that they had the new few days off unless something happened. Apparently, Lisbon had helped them a lot that way.

With the knowledge that he had some time to himself and hopefully a little while to get a better mission from Red John he pulled into the driveway of his small apartment building. He would call the older man in the morning and inform of everything that had changed.

As he started to the front door he felt himself freeze when he saw the lights shining from inside. He had seen the sight enough times over the years to know that they were Christmas lights, but he also knew that he hadn't put any up. His mind raced trying to figure out who was stupid enough to break into his house, but he couldn't think of anyone.

Taking his gun from his waistband he slowly made his way inside only to stop completely as he took everything in. Everything looked beautiful and put together. Most of the things looked as if they were antiques. At least until he looked at the mantle place. Those decorations looked like they were made by a child.

"Christmas was my mothers favorite time of the year when she was alive," a soft voice that he knew all too well offered from behind him, "Charlotte followed her example."

Turning around slowly Kimball came face to face with his boss. The man was looking around the decorated space with a wistful smile on his lips. Soft white and blue lights illuminated his face making him look so angelic and peaceful.

Neither of those things were words that he would use to describe the older man, but that was exactly how he looked. A part of him wondered if this was how the people that knew him as Patrick saw him.

"These were your mother and Charlotte's?" Kimball questioned not fully sure he believed the man as he stepped closer to look at the decorations.

"The ones I got from my mother were passed down through the family," Red John nodded walking closer to him.

"Really?"

"No, that's just what I told Charlotte."

The impish smirk had Kimball shaking his head in amusement. The whole thing was throwing him through a loop. It wouldn't be surprising for the man to be there. For him to have decorated the space and be talking about his daughter though? That was not something he ever thought would occur.

"You're wondering why I'm here," Red John comments walking past the detective and fingering one of the figurines that Charlotte had painted, "You're wondering why all of this is here."

"Yes," Kimball replied knowing there was no use in denying it.

"I wanted to give myself a bit of an early Christmas present. I've never been good at waiting for what I want."

"And I have something you want."

Instead of answering the older man turned to look at Kimball. Icy blue eyes raked over him like they always did. Looking for something that he never could quite figure out. Something that he hoped the man found.

Slowly making his way forward Red John reached his hand out moving to cup his cheek. Feeling his eyes go wide Kimball quit moving completely and stared at his boss wondering if he was right about what was happening.

"I believe it's going to be a present for you as well," the older man muttered his breath gently puffing over Kimball's lips.

It felt as if his brain had short-circuited even as all the pieces began to fall into place. He had spent all of his time with those feelings circling around in his brain and not putting a name to them for some reason.

For a moment the two of them stayed in that position simply breathing each others air. A part of Kimball wanted to pull away fully and continue to act as if it wasn't happening. He didn't want his world to change.

Yet that was exactly what had happened the first time he had met Red John. The man came walking into his life and made him feel things that he had long since thought he had buried. He gave Kimball a reason to be himself once more.

It was more than a little terrifying trying to figure out what was going to happen, but he couldn't bring himself to not lean forward ever so slightly letting their lips brush against each other in a whisper of a kiss.

A low groan fell from the older man as his grip tightened on Kimball's chin almost painfully his other hand moving to rest on his lower back and pull him in closer. Moaning him he wrapped his arms around his boss.

Red John quickly took control of the kiss pushing him back until he pressed against a bookshelf painfully. Feeling the shelves dig into his shoulders he dug his nails into the mans shirt wishing that he could feel more of him.

The older man pulled back slightly his breathes coming out in pants as he stared at him for a moment. Suddenly a large smile bloomed on his face. It was a look that he had never seen on the man and he couldn't help wanting to see it more.

"Red John," Kimball tried to start only to find words failing him.

"Is that who I am to you?" the man questioned moving so he was across the room, "Or am I Patrick?"

"They're both you."

"Are they? Hmm. I'm not quite sure of that myself some days, but I guess it's as good an answer as any. Did you know that the first time I saw you I knew that this was where we were heading?"

"Did you?"

"No. You see, Kimball, you have done the one thing that no one has ever successfully been able to do. Though many have tried."

"What's that?"

The man fell silent for a second staring off at nothing as if he was trying to get his thoughts back in order. A moment later he shook his head and sauntered over his eyes raking over Kimball sending a shiver up his spine.

It was the first time in a long time that he had the mans full attention him. Though this time it felt so much better than before. It felt as if he was truly seeing him for who he was and not what he could do for him.

"You saw me," Red John admitted sounding completely in awe, "You see me. Even when I can't see myself. You look and you see through it all. How do you do that?"

"You see me too," Kimball replied without thinking.

He barely had to sentence out before hands were grabbing at him pulling him in once more. The kiss was more desperate than the last. It felt as if the last of his air had been punched out of him and he loved every second of it.

"Is that so, Kimball?" Red John questioned his voice low and dark when he pulled back.

"Yes," he panted out staring up at the other man, "You saw something that I tried to leave in my past and you accepted it."

"I used it. I used you. You were nothing to me."

"Then why did you send me away?"

The older man jerked back as if he had been electrocuted. Kimball hadn't meant to ask that question out loud. He hadn't even known that he was thinking it, but it made sense to him in a way that he knew he couldn't take it back.

After a pregnant moment the older man wrapped a hand around Kimball's wrist. His grip was tight and it was easy to tell that he would have bruises in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that.

Slowly they moved across the room until Red John was sitting in a chair and pulling him down to sit in his lap. He could feel the older mans hard length pressing against him as he sat there. What more though was the fact that he felt at peace where he was. As if he was completely safe.

"What are you thinking?" Red John questioned his fingers dancing over Kimball's chest unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

"What do you feel having me here?"Kimball asked instead of answering.

"As if..."

"We belong?"

The shirt was pushed off him until it landed on the floor. His boss didn't say anything though. He simply continued to run his hands over his now naked chest. Swallowing roughly Kimball found himself leaning forward to press their lips together. A soft sigh escaped Red John before he was taking over the kiss once more.

Hands moved to hold his hips and pulling forcing him into a steady rocking motion. A gasp fell from him as he felt the man hardening underneath him and took over rocking more as his fingers tangled in the blond curls.

The hands on his hips moved to cup his growing erection giving him a squeeze through his pants. Thrusting up he let go with one hand and reached down to place it on top of Red John's holding it there as he moved.

A low chuckle slipped from the older man as he broke the kiss and leaned back in the chair to stare at him. Letting his eyes open he stared loving the way the blue seemed to give way to the black of arousal.

"If you keep this up, Kitten," Red John stated the nickname falling from his lips as if it was meant to be there, "I won't give you back. You'll be mine."

"Yours," Kimball moaned loving the way that sounded, "Yes. Fuck. Yes, Red John. Yes, Patrick."

A dark smirk came to the older mans lips as he moved his head forward burying into the crook of Kimball's neck. Taking a shaky breath he tilted his head to the side. He felt the man nuzzle at his skin before pressing a gentle kiss to it.

A second later teeth ran over his jugular sending a shiver down Kimball's spine. Slowly the teeth scraped down his neck before nibbling their way back up. Over and over the man moved until Kimball felt as if he was going to go insane.

"Patrick," Kimball gasped rutting into their joined hands, "Red John."

The other man let out a soft hum before biting harshly into his neck breaking the skin as if it was nothing The feel of his lovers tongue lapping at the wound, the blood, sent the detective tittering off the edge. His whole body shook as he spilled between them.

"So good for me," Patrick muttered against his ear.

"Yes," Kimball agreed though his mouth felt as if it was filled with cotton balls.

"Yes what, Kitten? Tell me what you're thinking. Love to hear your voice."

"Red John."

"Yes?"

Whimpering softly at the pain of his lover continuing to rub at his oversensitive cock he found himself squeezing at the mans neck. It hurt in a way that had him wanting to thrust forward and pull away at the same time.

Rest his head on the mans shoulder he pressed their joined hands against his cock trying to make the touch harder. His lover let out a dark laugh before forcing both of their hands away. Groaning in disappointment Kimball lifted his head staring into the amused blue eyes.

"Red John," Kimball whispered once more an air of desperation in his voice.

"There are so many things that I want to do to you, Kitten. So many thoughts that I was denying myself," he offered shaking his head in disappointment, "I'm not used to denying myself. I don't like it."

"Than don't."

"Oh? You want me to do all the little nasty things in my brain. You want me to make you filthy."

"Yes. Please."

"Hush, Little One. I'm right here. You can feel me. Isn't that what you want?"

"More."

"More? Is this not enough for you?"

"N-No."

"No? Then what could you possibly want?"

"I-"

"Yes? Don't be shy. I can't do anything until you. Tell. Me."

Gasping softly Kimball tried to thrust forward only to be stopped by his lovers hands gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises. It was clear that the older man wasn't going to allow him to get any further until he had told him exactly what was going on in his mind.

"You-" Kimball started panting softly, "Fuck me. Red John. Patrick. Fuck me. Please. Fuck me!"

Humming softly Patrick placed a hand on the side of his face. The touch was so soft that Kimball couldn't help opening his eyes to stare at his lover. The smile on his face was so soft and beautiful. Smiling in return he leaned forward letting their noses bump together.

"Mine," Red John muttered softly before pressing their lips together.

Kimball didn't have time to reciprocate the kiss before he was being lifted up and dropped onto the ground. Gasping loudly he wrapped his legs around his lovers waist holding on as the man began to bite and kiss at his chest.

"Patrick," Kimball said swallowing roughly as the man sucked on one of his nipples, "Red John."

"You're hard again," he replied his hand moving to cup him once more, "All for me. So hard for me."

Pulling back so he was sitting up Red John let his hands move down his body stopping at his belt. His hand teased over the damp fabric for a moment before he slid down his body letting his lips and tongue lap at it causing his cock to jerk in his pants.

Keening at the feeling Kimball let his eyes fall shut and his hands tangle once more in his lovers hair holding on tightly as the man played with him. His hands joined his mouth undoing his belt and pants before he began to pull them and his underwear off.

"So desperate for me," he commented his nails digging into his thighs.

"Yes," Kimball moaned arching his hips closer.

"Good."

Without anymore warning Red John climbed up his body once more a smirk playing on his lips as he rocked his own hips down against Kimball. Reaching down he grabbed at his lovers ass forcing him to thrust harder against him.

Before he could get any further though the man climbed off of him. A soft whine fell from Kimball's lips only to be cut off when he noticed his lover pulling off his own clothes leaving him completely naked as well.

Licking at his lips Kimball moved to his knees his hands reaching out to trail over the mans body. Leaning forward he peppered kisses to his lower stomach traveling down slowly. Before he could get to far though the other man was pulling him back.

"You're so beautiful, Kitten," Patrick offered moving so he was on his knees as well, "All for me."

"Red John," Kimball mumbled reaching out to pull him in closer.

"You really do want this, don't you?"

"Yes. Please."

Without saying anything else Patrick placed a hand on his chest keeping him where he was as he moved to kneel behind him. Once he was there he let his hands trace over his back tortuously slow moving down until they were kneading at his ass.

"Red John," Kimball whispered his eyes falling shut at him, "Please."

"All splayed out for me," the older man muttered more to himself running over him, "A beautiful man for me to do with whatever I please. What do I want to do though? Oh so many ideas and we have all the time in the world. I could keep you here until you beg me to stop."

"Please."

"Or would you beg for me to continue? Would you love the pleasure, the pain, so much that you wouldn't want me to stop at all?"

A hand made its way up to his neck dancing over the skin. Tilting his head back to give his lover more room he found himself moaning as the hand tightened ever so teasingly around his throat. A soft pleased noise slipped from him causing the hand to tighten enough to cut off his air supply.

Whimpering softly he thrust his hips into the air his hands latching onto his lovers forearm. Red John leaned forward kissing at his throat through his fingers. The edges of his vision began to whiteout around the edges just before his lover loosened his grip.

"So responsive," Red John muttered into his ear, "Don't worry. I would never hurt you in a way you didn't beg for."

"Red John," Kimball tried staring at his lover his hips still grinding into the air trying to find something to move against.

Without saying anything else the older man let go of him causing him to fall unceremoniously on his chest. Forcing his knees underneath him a hand pressed against his shoulder blades keeping his upper body against the floor.

A loud gasp feel from Kimball when he felt a slicked finger running against his hole. He hadn't heard anything being opened, but at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care about such things. All that mattered was the finger pushing inside him.

Biting at his lip to stop the scream of pleasure from erupting he ground back against the finger. He didn't get very far though before the finger was being pulled out and a sharp smack was placed on his ass.

"Don't do that, Little One," Red John demanded a growl in his voice, "I love hearing you too much. Don't hide your noises from me."

Whimpering Kimball found himself nodding his head though he wasn't sure that he really understood what the man was saying. It seemed to be enough for the man though as he pushed the finger back in another one joining it.

The pained pleasure of being stretched too quickly had Kimball crying out brokenly though his hips never stopped moving. It was a feeling that he had tried to create before, but no one was ever able to actually make it feel as good as his lover did.

"Good," Red John muttered nipping at his neck a third finger pushing into him, "So good for me. You love it don't you? The pain. The pleasure. All mixing together in the best kind of way."

"Pl-Please," Kimball cried feeling the tears running down his face.

Instantly the fingers were being pulling out of him leaving him feeling empty. Sobbing at the feeling he tried to reach a hand back only to stop when he felt his lover pushing his hard length into him.

"Red John!" Kimball called out his nails digging into the floor, "Patrick! Fuck. Please. Please!"

Arms wrapped around his chest pulling him up so he was sitting in his lovers lap. Feeling the mans cock go deeper into him he let his head fall back against the mans chest as he whole body shook with need.

"Kimball," Red John groaned burying his head into his neck, "Mine. All mine."

"Yes," he answered nodding his head as best he could, "Yours. Only yours."

A hand wrapped around his cock jerking him off quick and rough. Kimball didn't have time to think before his mouth was falling open in a silent scream spilling onto the floor the world around him going completely white for a moment.

Slowly as the world began to filter back in he felt himself being moved like a rag doll. Behind him he could hear his lover panting and swearing under his breath as he moved closer and closer to his own limit.

Reaching behind him with a shaky hand Kimball placed a hand on his lovers head keeping him close as he rolled his hips back needing to feel the man come inside him. It was something that he knew he couldn't do without now that it was so close.

"Patrick," Kimball groaned his head tilting to the side, "Please. Need to feel you. Want to feel."

"Kimball," his lover ground out thrusting harder.

"Do it. Mark me. Mark me as yours. Please. Need it."

His words seemed to have the affect he wanted. A moment later the older man was tightening his grip on him his teeth digging into his shoulder as he spilled inside of him. Laughing happily at the feeling he sat there smiling at it all.

"Kimball," Patrick started softly letting his grip go and pulling out of him.

"Patrick," he offered spinning around so to look at his lover.

"I meant what I said. You're mine now."

Grinning Kimball reached out gripping the back of his lovers head and pulling him into a kiss. A soft sigh fell from his lips as he moved so he was sitting closer to the older man before he broke the kiss and rested his head on the mans shoulders.

"Good," Kimball replied smirking himself, "Because you're mine too. I have to ask though. Why did you decorate my house like it's Christmas?"

"Because it's Christmas," Patrick replied staring at him.

"It's Halloween."


End file.
